A Dark Place
by michaelwoody8
Summary: Daniel was just a normal elf who went about his day to day life. That is until he meets Ti'Rel an other worldly creater that tells him of a great evil to the south. This is my first ever story so please leave any helpful comments you can!
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rough draft/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chapter I/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"At long last, Daniel was able to slip away from the mid-summers feast. The elf never wanted to be seen as anti-social, but he felt uncomfortable in crowded situations; therefore, after filling his stomach with warm food and mead, he was able to escape from the crowd and set out to his home. His walk home was at most ten minutes, but Daniel always loved it. The walk gave him time to think about what had happened in his day or, like now, he would just listen to the sounds of nature. He didn't think; he just listened, looked at the stars, and felt at one with nature./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Daniel felt a sense of dread as he approached his home. This was strange; while the walk home was his favorite part of the day, he never dreaded it ending. But now he did as though he were anticipating something but he didn't know what. As he approached the house with confusion, Daniel could see the fire place was lit. This was not right; he could have sworn that the ashy pit was filled with just embers when he had left. Maybe he had forgotten to put it out when he left, but should it still be burning after all this time? Certainly not. Daniel grabbed his spade from the garden and attempted to use his dark skin to blend into the dark night. If there was an intruder, as he suspected, then he must not be caught completely by surprise. The moment he opened the door he saw it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The creature was unlike anything he had ever seen. She was at least twice his height, which is not to say much as he was half a head shorter than other high elves his age, but she was impressive all the same. She appeared to be real yet fake. Slightly transparent if looked at directly but, when viewed in the corner of his eye, she was solid./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello, Daniel," She said through thin black lips, "my name is Ti'Rel and I need to talk to you." The purple skinned creature had an eerily beautiful voice, one that such a harsh creature should not have./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who are you?" the elf asked "what are you doing in my house, and how do you know my name?" his voice quivered uncontrollably as he tried to understand the situation./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have already told you who I am, I am Ti'Rel a wraith from The Fields of Hay, and I need your help."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Daniel knew what the wraiths were, as did all good creatures of the world. They were once mortals like him but they became infamous in their times, therefore when they died they were born again as wrights. They were Powerful beings who roamed The Fields of Hay. They controlled most all aspects of the mortal world. Daniel could name several off the top of his head such as Muse, the wraith of music, or Res, the wraith of healing. The only thing they didn't control was freewill./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I can see the shock in your face." She said amused, "but is it really so hard to believe?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you're a wright then what are you in charge of?" He was trying to seem sceptic however he somehow also believed her, and he knew she could tell./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am the messenger of Droh, the dragon king."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He was shocked, Droh was the creator. He was the first in the universe and created Jud, the first wraith; then he created the land and the seas, and the men and the elves. In the ancient times there were many priests that worshiped Droh and legends say that when they died they were gifted with infinite wisdom and released to roam the world as dragons./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"This was all amazing but why would the messenger of Droh need him? He was not exceptionally brave or heroic or even religious. Whatever it was Daniel knew he wouldn't like it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There is evil stirring in the south, one that would destroy your life and everyone else's. That is why I am here Daniel. I need you to come south with me and defeat this great evil. We must save the world." She said solemnly/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She must be mistaken. Daniel was no hero, he was just an elf. How could he save the world when he couldn't even kill a spider?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry you are mistaken. I am not the person you are looking for. There must be some kind of mix up, maybe you meant to find another Daniel?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am most certainly not mistaken but if you are not willing to go and help fight to save your way of life, then I cannot force you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" good not if you would just leave, please I do not wish to waste any of my time talking nonsense." Before he could even finish his sentence Ti'Rel burst in to flame. The elf screamed but before he could do anything the wraith was gone./p


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongnote: when I started writing this chapter i had a very clear way i wanted it to unfold however certain thing caused me to have to wait two weeks before i could finish this so i'm sorry if it seems very weird or awkward./strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chapter 2/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Three weeks had passed before the thought of Ti'Rel returned. Daniel assumed she had found a new person to take on the mission, but he heard nothing. But eventually they came. Stories from the south, they talked about great massacres that had occurred. It was said that the entirety of the elfish city of Lockland had been destroyed. Daniel had heard many people speculating about what could cause such wide scale destruction and death; Daniel knew the answer though. He knew it was the great evil that the wraith had told him about./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The tales got worse and worse, and the reported casualties continued to rise. This was when he could take it anymore. He began looking for a way to get back into contact with Ti'Rel, but there was no use to it weeks turned into months and he was still unable to find a way. Then one day he was browsing through a small book shop when he found a book named emKhalazul/em. He flipped through but quickly found that he could not understand the language it was written in. he approached the shop keeper and asked/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Excuse me but what language is this in?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Borkali, I think. I have some books on it if you want." The man replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Yes please."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" After buying three books on the exotic language and emKhalazul/em he rushed home to begin translating it. The language was very strange, unlike any Daniel had ever heard and this made it hard to understand what he was translating. Eventually, he got the hang of it, but he couldn't believe it, the book was about the wraiths, but not just the wraiths but how to summon them and to banish them. This was without a doubt what he had been looking for. He found a page on the summoning ritual, so he immediately set to work getting all the things he needed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The required objects were very peculiar they included things ranging from golden rings to orc's teeth. All the things were easy to obtain with a good amount of money, except the orc's teeth. For that he had to travel to Darsaal, the kingdom of men, the lands between him and Darsaal were relatively safe as they were regularly patrolled by the legendary archers of the rangers, but none the less Daniel could not help but to worry about it, and he knew he would need the help of a guide, for that he sought out James. /p 


End file.
